


The Limits of Healing [Podfic]

by Aulophobia



Series: Not Quite as Expected [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy(ish) Ending, Chronic Illness, Clubbing, Getting Together, Healer James Sirius Potter, Healer Teddy Lupin, M/M, Multi, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Recreational Drug Use, Total Parenteral Nutrition, sepsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulophobia/pseuds/Aulophobia
Summary: Living in Grimmauld place with Teddy was perfect. Or at least it was until Teddy started dating their friend Susan, leaving James feeling left out. A night out, and a sick child James meets during his first placement of his healer training, changes things though. Just not in any way he could have imagined.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Not Quite as Expected [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756930
Kudos: 1





	The Limits of Healing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Limits of Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336325) by [Aulophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulophobia/pseuds/Aulophobia). 



> Warnings: Chronic Illness in a child, Death of an Original Character, Recreational Drug Use (adults)
> 
> This is my first time attempting a podfic. I thought I'd try with this one as the length felt right for a first go. I would particularly love any feedback on my reading of this fic and to know whether anyone would be interested in me trying to record something else. Constructive critisism welcome.

Podfic version of the Limits of Healing.

[The Limits of Healing](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1klMf5qcJG0NstcREPaWqwcxKpUEulPIG/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
